Of the numerous frustrations encountered when cooking food on an outdoor charcoal fueled barbecue grill, perhaps the most common ones are: (1) failures to ignite the charcoal fuel, (2) a long delay in bringing the coals up to a proper "cooking heat", (3) body injuries or property damage during a sudden gust of wind from the emission of hot cinders onto the person or some readily flammable object, (4) spontaneous burst of flame from drippings of fat onto the heated barbecue coals, and (5) food adulteration from charcoal starter additives or overheating. With the foregoing in mind, it will be appreciated that a product which reduces or eliminates these vexatious events would add to the delight of and be most welcomed by the epicureans of the charcoal grill.